What Do You See In This?
by DeadlyMidnightshade
Summary: Sequel to 'What do you make of this' Ciel decides to follow his lover to Hell, but what awaits them is war.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! I'll shut up now.**

"_Look at them," Lucifer sneered at the 'humans' in his God's garden, "they have made him forget us."_

"_He has not, he simply has a new favorite," Beelzebub frowned at the two mindless creatures, "and stupid ones at that." _

_Lucifer scoffed but had to agree, "You're right, they have no will. They are lower than us, yet Jehovah make us bow to them!" The angel stomped his foot on a cloud and a crack of lightening shot through the sky. _

"_STOP IT YOU'LL WAKE HIM!" Leviathan growled, "Do you know how much trouble we will be in if he finds us here. He's already mad enough that we wouldn't bow to them. The last thing we need is you accidently killing one of his new creations!" _

_Lucifer sneered and then glared at the things, "I don't like them. They smell horrid."_

_Beelzebub laughed, "You can be so childish sometimes." He rose and patted the angry angel on the back, "Come on then, we shall go see if he has cooled down by now. Maybe he will let us get closer and you will not be as blind to what they may be capable of." _

_Lucifer nodded, "I suppose it would do no harm to ask. Though I probably won't see, even with a better view." He walked with Beelzebub till he turned back to looked at Leviathan, "Are you coming brother." _

_Leviathan shook out of his daze and answered, "In a minute, I just want to watch them a little longer." He was curious about the new creatures. They were not perfect, oh no far from it, but they were kind and hard working. The one called 'Adam' was very protective over the one he called 'Eve'. Leviathan watched the humans in a trance. They had no wings, they were weak, they could be hurt so easily even their 'emotions' as Jehovah called them. Still, he was intrigued by them. _

_Lucifer tilted his head. He didn't know why his brother had such a fascination with the beasts. Sure the things were interesting at times but nothing like he and the other angels. _

_Leviathan jumped when Lucifer sat next to him._

"_Why do you stare at them so, what about them interests you?" Lucifer didn't truly hate the creatures. He just didn't see why everyone thought they were amazing, "Why are you stunned, brother?"_

_Leviathan shook his head. He pointed at the one called Eve, "Look at it, though God has made it weaker, it still tries to do it's share of work. It has a strange determination to better itself for personal and social gain. Even though it is told to do nothing, it wants to be more." The angel couldn't help but grow fond of the creations, though he saw why Lucifer couldn't see their potential._

_Lucifer scratched his head and sighed, "I don't see it… all I see are duller, wingless replicas of us." The thought of these 'humans' being angel's replacements sickened him. If he ruled there would be him and his family, no favorites, no insanity and no humans. _

"_Exactly," Leviathan rested his chin on his hand, "That's what's so strange and captivating about them."_

_Lucifer grew bored of his brother's gawking, he looked at the humans and a devious grin spread across his face. _

_Leviathan laughed, "They are useless but pretty to look at." He narrowed his eyes and saw the one called Eve go near a tree. "Hey, brother, isn't that the…" he saw the snake on one of the limbs. Quickly Leviathan looked next to him and saw Lucifer was gone. He looked into the garden and saw the one called Eve take a bite from an apple. It then smiled and ran to share it with the one called Adam. _

_A roar rippled through Heaven. _

"_WHAT HAS HAPPENED?!" Beelzebub ran to Leviathan, "What have they done." _

_Lucifer landed back on the cloud and looked at the humans. He watched them gasp at their nakedness and make clothes for themselves, "Now I see it," he smiled._

_Beelzebub dropped to his knees. He was in utter shock, "What have you done Lucifer?!" _

_The angel smiled, "I have given them a great gift." _

"_And what gift his that?" Beelzebub asked, enraged. He couldn't see how bringing God's wrath down upon yourself or others could be called a 'gift'._

_Leviathan smiled as he watched the humans grow in intelligence. Seeing the spark of determination glow brighter in their once dulled eyes. The angel smiled and answered for his brother, "Free will." _

_All three angels sat and waited. They knew soon all of Heaven would be a buzz. All three could hear Jehovah's thunderous voice cry for their names. Soon they would be tried for what they did or partook in. If found at the scene, God judged you, whether you helped or not. They waited until one of their armored brothers came to retrieve them. _

_Michael looked at the three. His eyes filled with sadness, "Jehovah wants to speak with you Lucifer." _

_The angel nodded and stood he walked with the other to see his lord. Lucifer didn't fight. He knew he did wrong by the laws of God but in his own mind he did the humans a kindness, 'At least now they try to clean when they smell bad.' He smiled at his thought and walked toward his punishment. _

_Beelzebub was taken by Gabriel soon after. He didn't fight either, though he truly did no wrong. _

_Leviathan sat there and waited, he knew he would be in trouble too. He watched the humans and smiled. The way they acted now was more entertaining. They were curious, just like he was. It wasn't long after that Raphael came for him. Leviathan didn't protest. He stole one last look at the humans and smiled, 'How amusing.'_

**Hey guys. Like, review all that goodness. I wanted to start with a flash back. I had to do some research to get it somewhat accurate with the names and reasons for Lucifer's fall, but I put my own twist on it. Also I'm a Wiccan, so if I screw up on accuracy don't burn or flame me please. Anyway, I'll shut up now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I'll shut up now.**

Ciel sat on the velvet seat of the carriage. He looked briefly at Leviathan then back out the window. Ciel was amazed by the sights he saw below him. Hell was, organized, which shocked the earl. He expected pandemonium but no, it was pretty structured. "Leviathan?"

The older demon turned to the boy, "Yes love?"

Ciel continued to talk and look out the window, "Why does Hell look like a cake?"

The elder demon chuckled and pulled the earl away from the glass, "Well love, Hell has seven layers."

"Why?"

Leviathan smiled at the curiosity twinkling in Ciel's eyes. He decided to explain, "You see when Lucifer was making his kingdom he realized more humans go here then Heaven. He then realized not all humans that land here are truly evil. Some are petty criminals, some are people that turned away from God but did no wrong and some are children whose parents never bathtized them."

Ciel's jaw went slack, "You're kidding me. There are kids here?"

Leviathan nodded his head.

"Well that's fucked up," Ciel frowned and then asked his lover to continue.

"Lucifer thought the same. He didn't think a child should suffer the same punishment as a rapist or murderer. So he divided Hell. The part humans have heard about are the seventh, sixth and fifth layer. The fourth and third are for people who are not evil but by no means good, it's the grey area. The second is much like Earth, very similar in fact. Lucifer just lets the humans build their cities and they stay peaceful. The first, where we will be staying, is where most demons live and the many children that fall into Hell."

Ciel smiled, "At least they're not being tortured."

Leviathan nodded, "Yeah, most are adopted by demons and turned."

"I thought once you were turned you didn't age."

"That's only true if you turn while you're a human, if you're dead it's a much different process."

Ciel groaned, "Now you tell me." He sighed and crawled back over to the window, "I have to admit, Hell is beautiful." The earl admired the glowing red lights below them.

Leviathan saw how high they were and smiled. He wanted to play, if only for a while.

The earl yelped when he was grabbed and pushed onto the red seat, "L-mph!" Ciel was silenced by two hot lips on his. The boy smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the strong neck, 'Why is he always so warm?' Ciel felt the hot tongue pressing against his lips and opened his mouth for it. He couldn't help but moan when the appendage wrapped around his, 'Oh God.'

Leviathan roughly untucked Ciel's now wrinkling shirt. He gently rubbed the boy's sides and moved his hand up to the soft chest.

Ciel pulled his lips away and looked up at the other demon. The earl looked into his lovers glowing red eyes and became entranced.

Leviathan locked eyes with the boy and smiled when he saw red eyes staring back at him. The demon decided to move his hand lower.

Ciel gasped when the fingers slipped under the waistband of his shorts. He moaned as they got lower, "Le-Levi… AH!" Ciel shudder and let his head fall back.

Leviathan leaned down to kiss the boy's small ear, "You're so beautiful, such a beautiful love."

Ciel shivered when the hand began to push harder, "W-wait…I," he gave up on speaking.

Leviathan watched the blush on the boy's face become deeper. He shifted his hand and smiled when he was rewarded with a moan. The demon watched as Ciel began to move with his hand. How the boy got lost in the feeling of being pleasured by another.

"P-please!" Ciel looked up at his lover, "Ple-please…" He blushed, felt pathetic for begging but his need outweighed his pride.

Leviathan complied and moved his hand to wrap around the boy and mover faster.

Ciel screamed and dug his nails into the material under him. He began to thrust his hips with the fingers' rhythm.

A hand moved to cover the small mouth while the other grew harder. Leviathan twisted the tip and his love became undone.

Ciel screamed behind the palm and felt the bind in him snap. His back arched hard into the body on top of him. He shook for a few minutes until his muscles grew tired and laxed.

Leviathan lowered the panting boy. He heard the small whimper of need and felt a tug at his pants. He kissed the paling cheeks, "Shh love, we will do more once we are settled." Leviathan pushed the small hand away and took his out of the blue shorts.

Ciel shivered and frowned, "You bastard." He watched with half lidded eyes as his demon began to lick his essence off the slicked fingers. Ciel reached up and pulled Leviathan down to him. He laid the demon on top of him and kissed the man's forehead.

Leviathan smiled and nuzzled the boy, "You're so sweet, my heaven."

Ciel giggled and shook his head, "I am, only for you, my hell prince."

They both laughed at their nicknames. The carriage landed and Leviathan quickly set the boy in order before the door was opened.

Ciel stepped out first and looked up at the palace in front of him, 'Buckingham is a pebble compared to this place.'

**Woop, I'm so excited! Lol, I like writing too much. Like, review all that goodness, I'll shut up now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you guys go! Woop! Lol, I'll shut up now.**

Ciel smiled and took in the magnificence of Lucifer's castle. The walls were a deep crimson with strokes of maroon highlights in them. Huge portraits hung from the walls with golden frames. Ciel stood in place and looked up at the ceiling. It was an exact replica of the Sistine chapel's. The boy was amazed by the outstanding detail.

Leviathan looked back at Ciel and smiled. He walked up to the gawking boy, "Beautiful, isn't it?" He watched Ciel nod. Leviathan continued, "It seemed in life, Michael Angelo decided to paint a priest's face burning in hellfire. God didn't like that too much so Mr. Angelo was casted down here. Lucifer though the painting was hilarious, so he hire him to paint the castle ceiling."

"Well that explains a lot," Ciel said. He then looked at Leviathan, "So where will we be staying?"

The older demon took the boy's hand and guided him through the halls.

* * *

Ciel ran into the room and jumped onto the round bed. He snuggled into the blood red, satin sheets. The boy turned around to his lover. He crawled to the edge of the mattress and wrapped his hand around the silk tie Leviathan wore, "I want to continue were we left off in the carriage." Ciel tugged at the cloth and smiled when his lover leant down to him.

Leviathan crawled on top of the boy, "Is that an order?"

Ciel grinned, "Absolutely." He let the other push him into the soft sheets.

Leviathan used his knee to spread the boy's thighs.

Ciel shuddered when the warm body was pushed against his. He blushed and cupped Leviathan's face, "You're amazing." Ciel pressed his lips against his lover's. He swiped his tongue across the flesh and smiled when the older demon pushed his tongue into his mouth. Ciel wrapped his arms around the strong neck.

Leviathan began to grind his hips against the boy's. He let out a hungry groan and lazily played with the boy's hair.

Ciel opened his eyes and pulled away. "Enough foreplay," He growled. Ciel tried to unbuckle the demons belt.

Leviathan helped the shaking hands and pulled the leather strip through the loops, "Allow me to help love. I know it must be hard." He then attacked the plump lips again.

Ciel moaned and grabbed the sides of the man's button up, 'I'll show you help.'

Leviathan raised an eyebrow, "Ciel?"

RIP!

The boy grinned at the man, "See I can undress you all by myself."

The older demon looked down at Ciel in shock. "I know, you did not just rip my favorite shirt," he growled.

Ciel giggled, "I did. So what are you going to do about it?"

Leviathan chuckled and licked the pale neck, up to the shell of the small ear, "I'm going to screw you senseless."

Ciel shuddered, "P-please do." He gasped when his own shirt was ripped from his body.

Leviathan licked one of the pink nipples and gave it a quick bite before moving to its twin.

"Ah!" Ciel shivered and threaded his fingers through the ebony hair, "N-no more te-teasing."

Leviathan licked his lips and unbuttoned the boy's pants, "I don't think I need to prep you."

Ciel smiled, "Agreed."

"LEVIATHAN!"

Both bodies on the bed tensed.

Said demon growled, "**SON OF A**..!" He pulled on his clothes and walked through the big door, slamming it harshly behind him.

Ciel sat up confused. He heard the yelling coming from the halls. The shouting did not sound pleasant, even in Latin.

" **Et tu, fili canis. Ego, et præcidam et spuria**!"

"**meretrix et mater tua est**!"

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER**!"

"**YOU HEARD ME**!"

Ciel buttoned his pants then went to the door. He opened it and looked out into the hallway, "Leviathan?"

The demon turned to the boy, "Give me a minute baby, I'll be back in a second." He then turned back and continued to yell at Lucifer. The king screamed back as well.

Ciel frowned and then rolled his eyes. "Will you both please stop!" He walked between to the two red eyed men, "Lucifer, go away." He smiled at the king of Hell, "Leviathan gets cranky when he doesn't get his round of sex."

Lucifer chuckled, "Forgive me, but I need him for an important conference. I am afraid we have had a breach."

Ciel gave the man a confused look. He saw Leviathan's face fall, "What does that mean?"

Lucifer patted the boy's head, "Don't worry about it. We will handle this, go back into your room."

Ciel looked at his lover.

Leviathan nodded and hugged the boy, "I'll be there in a minute."

Ciel frowned but listened to his love, "Okay." He walked back into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean a breach?"

Lucifer frowned, "We found another angel on our border."

Leviathan chuckled, "So what? It happens." He looked at Lucifer's expression, "It's gotten worse, hasn't it."

"It was next to none when you left but now that you're back it's insanity."

"So it's my fault?" Leviathan asked.

Lucifer shook his head, "I think about it, what has changed."

The other demon shook his head, "No, no I did everything before turning him, I FOLLOWED THE CODE!"

"WELL YOU MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING! BECAUSE NOW, FUCKNG ANGELS ARE FLYING IN AND SNATCHING UP KIDS!" Lucifer glared, "I said you could keep him, but I didn't know you two made a contract, YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

Leviathan frowned, "I didn't think that mattered. We were bond by contract, them by marriage..."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Lucifer gripped his own hair, "You know that's not allowed! Oh my God!"

"I don't understand, why does this matter?"

"BECAUSE HE'S GOD'S FAVORITE!"

Leviathan's heart dropped, "W-what?"

"The angel, that creepy one you had to fight."

"Angela."

"Yes, that thing. Turns out it was sent to get the boy and bring him to God's right hand. Instead it found you and knew that the boy was tarnished, and by the way she reacted, I don't think she could take the pressure of failing Jehovah." Lucifer sighed and slide down to the wall, "We're screw Leviathan, we're totally fucked!"

Leviathan stood there, "I didn't know." He looked down the hall and saw Ciel staring at them. He ran to the boy and hugged him close, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Lucifer cursed again and kicked out.

Ciel looked down at the floor. His body trembled as he spoke, "W-what happens now?" He looked up at Leviathan but the other didn't hold the answer. His eyes then shifted to Lucifer.

The king stood and said one word that made Ciel's eyes widen, "War."

**Hey guys, new plot! yay! like review, I'll shut up now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp 4, I'll shut up now ^-^**

Ciel sat on the window sill in his room. He frowned at the bloody sky. Ciel bit his lip and got on his knees, 'Maybe I can fix this.' He folded his hands and bowed his head, "Um, hi there, uh...God? I know we haven't talked in a very, very long time but I want you to know, I'm happy. For the first time, I feel loved. I feel the hole in my heart and soul are now filled. Please, I beg you, don't take me away from here, I love Leviathan." Ciel looked down at the floor and whispered, "Amen."

* * *

Leviathan walked through the halls. He sighed, "Why the hell, out of all the contracts did I choose him? Why did I have to marry him, why did I have to fall in love with him?" Leviathan groaned and leaned against the wall. The demon bit his lip knowing what the fledgling would be put through by this new discovery. He decided to stop worrying and go see his beauty. Leviathan looked into his and Ciel's room. He smiled when his eyes landed on his love. The boy was sleeping soundly in the huge bed. His little body curled into a ball with one arm under the pillow his head rested on. Leviathan smiled and changed his clothes then crawled into the soft sheets.

"Le...viathan?"

The demon smiled at the adorable voice. He kissed the top of Ciel's head, "Yes love, I'm here." Leviathan felt the little body snuggle into him. His heart melted, 'No wonder Heaven wants him.' Even in his demon form, Ciel looked like a cherub that had fallen by mistake, 'Maybe when me and Lucifer took away the baby gates.' He chuckled and Ciel whined.

The fledgling opened his eyes half way, "I...miss...ou."

Leviathan kissed between the boy's eyes and watched them shut on contact. "I missed you too love," he whispered back. Then a thought occurred to him, "Ciel?" He heard a sound come from the boy and continued, "Do you wish to go to Heaven?" he whispered.

"no..."

"Do you want to stay in Hell?"

Ciel nodded, he was too tired for questions.

Leviathan wrapped his arms around the small body and whispered his final question, "Do you love me?"

Ciel smiled, "Yes." He reached up to kiss the man but only reached the other's chin, "I love... Levi..than."

The demon felt happiness wash over him, "I love you too Ciel." He pulled the blankets tighter around them.

* * *

"Should we be doing this?"

"Silence, they may look human but their hearing is impeccable."

The other went ridged, "I don't believe we should be doing this. What if we are caught, what will Lucifer do?!"

"Stop it!" the companion gave a harsh whisper, "If you do not control yourself, we will be caught."

The other went silent of a moment then spoke, "I do not believe he wishes to go. He prayed not to be taken, may be we should let him be where he lies."

"No, we are not like our brother," the companion glared at the demon cuddling the favorite, "we will not fail."

* * *

Ciel awoke to find no one beside him. He frowned and then looked around the room. The day before was a whirlwind and he didn't have time to scan. Ciel knew this was originally only Leviathan's and the thought of finding dirt on the demon made him smile. He crawled out of bed and decided to look around. The desk in the corner looked a fascinating. Ciel smiled and went up to it. He opened one of the drawers and found papers and the ones under it as well. The fledgling groaned and then looked at the bed. He lifted up the skirt and looked under it. Ciel squinted his eyes to see in the darkness but found only a box, 'Jack pot.' He reached for it and groaned when his finger tips barely touched the wooden structure.

Ciel tried to squeeze under the bed but found he was too big. He sighed in defeat and looked for a coat hanger. Then his sensitive ears picked up foot steps from the hall. He jumped under the sheets and giggled when he got lost in them, 'Why the hell I find this amusing I will never know.' Ciel began to search for a way out. He got to an edge and untucked the sheets. Ciel poked his head out. His eyes landed on his smiling love. Ciel blushed, "Hi."

"Hello to you too," Leviathan pulled the boy from the blankets, "Were you having fun?"

Ciel looked at the floor and nodded. A wild idea popped in his head, "Would you like to play with me?" Ciel put on the best puppy dog face he could muster.

Leviathan set the boy down, "I hope you know that doesn't work on me."

Ciel folded his hand in front of him.

The demon tried to look away from the cuteness, "Cut it out."

Ciel made his bottom lip quiver.

"Stop it...please," Leviathan felt his walls breaking down.

A single tear rolled down the round cheek, "Please Leviathan."

The demon collapsed on his knees and hung his head, "Okay! just, just stop it with the face, I can't take it!"

Ciel smiled and jumped up and down, "Yay!"

Leviathan groaned, "I'm going to end up spoiling you worse then I did on Earth."

The fledgling tilted the sulking demon's head up, "If you want me, you're going to have to work for it." He giggled and crawled back under the sheets.

Leviathan followed.

**Hey all, some foreshadowing and fluff, I love fluff. Okay like review, I'll shut up now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

Ciel walked around the palace in wonder. He kept finding new things that fascinated him, though the expansive halls all seemed to blur. Finally he found two large doors that were unfamiliar. Using his new found strength, he pushed them open. Ciel's eyes widened, "Amazing." It was the throne room. Ciel saw three large, golden chairs toward the back of the room. Red velvet steps laid in front of them. The floor was red and gold checkered. Ciel looked out the door into the hallway. He saw no one was there and giggled. The doors were closed and Ciel ran to the chairs. He had always wanted to sit on one of the royal thrones but his pride and family name held his curiosity back. The fledgling looked at the chairs and found them golden, with velvet seats, and incrusted with jewels. His eyes then drifted down and saw plaques labeled with the rulers names.

As expected, Lucifer's chair was in the middle. To the right was Beelzebub's and to the left was Leviathan's. Ciel giggled and sat on his lover's throne. He was very tiny in comparison. Ciel's ears perked up when a soft coo came from the corner of the room. He raised an eyebrow and followed the sound, "Well, hello there."

* * *

Leviathan walked through the halls, Lucifer at his side chatting away about something random as always.

"But if we could put little wheels on their shoes, they would just roll away."

"Lucifer, no child will ever want shoes with wheels in them. Also no parents would buy such a hazard." Leviathan shook his head, 'No human could be that stupid.'

Lucifer laughed, "Give it time, this will be better then when I convinced the humans to use letters in their math."

Both demons busted out laughing at the memory.

Leviathan then saw the doors to the throne room were cracked. "Hey Lucifer, I thought we closed that."

"What are you?" the king looked at the doors and frowned, "Must have been one of the guards."

"AH! No!"

Leviathan's eyes widened and he kicked open the doors. He stood there for a moment to register what he saw and Lucifer did the same.

Ciel giggled when the baby made a raspberry, the child had tugged at his hair pretty hard but it didn't hurt so bad. The fledgling let the baby rest on his stomach. The small body kicked out it's little legs and wiggled around. Ciel hugged the small bundle, "Oh my gosh! You're so cute." He heard the baby coo again and caused him to smile.

Lucifer gave a sideways grin, "At least we know what got in here."

Leviathan nodded and walked up to his love, "I didn't know you liked kids."

Ciel frowned, "It's a baby."

The older demon chuckled and stretched out his hands for Ciel to give him the child.

The boy looked at baby then at Leviathan, "You're not going to hurt it, are you?"

Said demon shook his head and smiled when he was allowed to hold the thing his lover had found. "So where did it come from?"

Ciel shrugged his shoulders, "I was wander through the halls and came in here. Then bam! there she was sitting off in a corner, rolling on the ground."

Leviathan raised an eye brow, "She?"

"Yeah, at least I think so anyway."

The baby made another raspberry and kicked out.

"Why does she do that?" Ciel asked, taking back the child.

Lucifer walked over to them and poked the baby's chubby cheek, "She's just happy, though I don't think it is wise to keep her."

"Why?" Ciel held the baby closer to him.

"Under the new found circumstances you two have found yourselves in, a child is not the wisest decision," Lucifer patted the boy's head, "At least for now."

Ciel nodded, "Yeah but can I keep her, just for today." He tried to give his best puppy dig face to the king.

Lucifer frowned, "Don't think you can use that on me. I've made up my mind."

Ciel push his cheek against the baby's and continued with the face.

Lucifer turned to Leviathan, "Make him stop."

"You think I can control him?" the demon laughed.

The baby's eyes began to tear up.

"Fine!" Lucifer yelled in defeat, "But only for today!"

Ciel and the baby cheered. The fledgling picked up the small body and ran to his room.

Leviathan looked at the boy, "You do realize we now have two things Heaven wants, right?"

Lucifer looked at him funny, "Huh?"

Leviathan pointed behind them, "That was a cherub."

Ciel jumped when an angry scream pierced through the castle. The baby began to cry and Ciel patted her butt, "Shhh, don't worry Lucifer is just having a tantrum."

**Hey all, this is the calm before the storm, like review, I'll shut up now**


	6. Chapter 6

**BLACK BUTLER GETS A SEASON 3! sorry, I was really excited. I'll shut up now.**

Ciel brushed the golden curls out of the baby's plump face, "There you go." He tied a black bonnet onto the child's head then picked up the small bundle. Ciel looked at both of them in the mirror and smiled. The baby had on a frilly black dress, matching bonnet and shoes. He simply wore some black shorts, shoes and button-up. Ciel held the child close to his chest and went for the exit of the castle, if he was to live in Hell he might as well have a look around. "You ready baby?" he asked when he got to the front gate. The child made a raspberry and smiled. Ciel knew he should give her a name. He thought for only a moment, "Lalka, I'm going to call you Lalka, cause you're like a little doll." The baby giggled and Ciel took it as an okay.

The cobbled stone streets clicked under his heels. Ciel looked around at all the blackened buildings in awe. Each one had its own unique style and material to it. Ciel adjusted Lalka on his hip and decided to sit on a bench. He had been walking for some time. The baby giggled and grabbed at his hair. Ciel laughed and let her pull at him, "You're so cute." He took the little hand and pushed it away from his head, "Maybe we should get back." Lalka made another raspberry and frowned. Ciel nodded, "Yeah, I didn't like the idea too much either."

* * *

Leviathan groaned as Lucifer continued to ramble, 'Now I remember why I left.'

"AND WE'LL CALL IT, RULE 34!"

"You're retarded, I hope you know that," Beelzebub said, not looking up from his book.

Leviathan nodded, "No human is that twisted."

Lucifer laughed, "You'd be surprised." He then sat next to Leviathan, "So what are we going to do about our two little problems?"

Leviathan sighed, "Well I'll tell you one thing, Ciel is not going to give up the cherub and I'm not going to give up Ciel."

Lucifer groaned, "Damn it, as much as the thought of demons slaughtering angels thrills me, I don't really feel like fighting." He got up and looked out a window. Lucifer's eyes widened and he called for his left hand, "Um Leviathan, come here."

Said demon got up and walked over to the king, "What is it..." He looked up into the sky and his eyes widened as well, "Fuck."

"Agreed," Lucifer ran out the room and called for some guards.

* * *

Ciel giggled and helped the baby build her little castle. She giggled and patted more sand on the mound she had made. Ciel laughed and sat her in his lap, "You're so cute sweetie." The baby giggled and patted another hand full on sand on her castle. The boy stood her up and patted her butt to dust off the sand, "How does it get so stuck?" He picked her up and put her in one of the free baby swings. The last thing Ciel thought Hell would have was a playground but he wasn't complaining, and neither was Lalka. Slowly he pushed the baby back and forth. Ciel narrow his eyes and noticed no one else was at the park besides them. He then noticed the dark shadows on the ground, he chalked it up as demon kids but saw them start to get closer. Ciel saw a flash of white above him and looked up.

White feathers fell from the sky. Ciel narrowed his eyes and pulled Lalka out the seat, "What the hell."

"You shouldn't say such swears little one."

Ciel screamed when the two angels landed before him. One smiled, "We may not take you back with us." The boy laughed, "Who says I want to go with you. I don't care if your god wants me, I'm staying here!" He backed away from the winged men.

The ginger haired angel frowned, "I told he did not wish to join us."

"Shut up!" his companion snapped, "Whether he wants to come or not we're taking him, we shall not fail!"

"Jesus, you're worse then the transvestite they sent," Ciel sneered and kept wandering farther from the duo. He turned sharply and ran out of the park.

"Damn it! Get him!" the one screamed.

The ginger angel sighed and flew after Ciel. He was able to catch the boy quite easily.

Ciel screamed and tried to wiggle out of the arms wrapped around him, "GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"Please don't fight us, I don't even really want to take you," he said in a dull voice.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING?!" Ciel kicked the angel in the shin but only ran into the other one, who took Lalka from the fledgling's arms. "NO!" the boy reached for the baby but was stopped by the ginger again, "GET OFF!" Tears came to his eyes as the beings began to move their wings, "LEVIATHAN!"

**Hey guys, like, review all the goodness, I'll shut up now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all chap 7! Lemon in second part, I'll shut up now**

"**CIEL**!"

The two angel turned to see and angry demon staring at them.

The one holding Ciel set the boy back on his feet and backed away, "There is no way I will fight the left hand of Satan."

His companion looked at him, "YOU WOULD FAIL HIM!" His blue eyes gleamed with disgust.

"If it means not being torn to shreds," he unfolded his wings, "then yes." Swiftly the ginger shot into the sky till he was out of sight.

Ciel looked up dumfounded at the crimson clouds, 'At least he had some common sense.'

His companion looked up at the sky as well. He cursed lowly then looked down at Lalka, "CATCH!" he screamed and threw the baby at Leviathan.

The demon caught her with ease but looked up again to find no trace of the angel, "Damn it!" He wanted to at least rip one of them apart.

Ciel felt tears come to his eyes and he ran into his lover's arms.

Leviathan couldn't stay mad for long and kissed the top of the fledgling's head, "I'm so glad you're safe."

* * *

Ciel winced when his lover wrapped his cuts with bandages. He was happy the demon had shown up when he did.

Leviathan look up at his small love. He was insanely pissed that those halo wearing bitches had touch what was his. The demon stood after he had bond the last slash.

Ciel let his mind wander to Lalka, he was afraid the little girl was hurt. "Leviathan," he waited for his lover to look down at him, "When can I see Lalka?"

Leviathan chuckled, "Soon love, but before..." He slowly leaned down and kissed the shell of the little ear, "let us have some fun."

Ciel shivered. He let out a shallow gasp when his ear was nipped, "Leviathan..." Ciel let the large body push him into the bedding. He reached up and kissed the man sweetly.

Leviathan smiled at the gentleness but quickly got bored. He rough pushed his tongue into the willing mouth and was rewarded with a moan.

Ciel tangled his tongue with the other wet appendage and let his legs open for the man. His eyes rolled back when his lip was nipped. He unbuttoned the man's belt. Two larger hands went down to help him. Ciel smiled and decided to take off his own pants. "Hurray up," he whispered against the lips, "I can't wait."

"So eager," the demon laughed and pulled down the fledgling's boxers, "I won't make you wait too long." He then opened up the boy's shirt and smiled

Ciel shivered and licked his lips. He saw the man's finger twirl to signal him to turn around. Ciel smiled and turned onto his stomach, "Hurray up."

Leviathan groped one of the soft mounds and then smacked it roughly.

Ciel smiled and sunk his knees deeper into the bed. He bit his lip as the skilled fingers pushed inside him, "AH!"

Leviathan rubbed his cock slowly at the sounds his lover was making. He crooked his finger up and a loud moan was heard from the fledgling.

Ciel felt his cock twitch violently when his prostate was fondled by the digit. He felt his hips rock back and forth, "y-yes..." Ciel cried loudly. His demonic side begin to seep out, "**Leviathan.**"

Said demon growled. He could feel his own power surge through him. Swiftly he pull his fingers out of the twitching hole and placed his hand on the bone hips, "**Yes**,** love**."

Ciel shivered with the red tip probed him slowly, "**P-lease...NOW**!"

Leviathan smiled at the demand and did as he was told.

Ciel arched his back as the large organ went inside him, "**Yes**!" His hands gripped the sheets, the new black claws ripped them easily. Ciel ground his hips into the man's, "**more**," he begged.

Leviathan moved his hips around and watched the boy melt, "**I should warn you my love, sex is one of two pleasures a demon can be granted**." He felt the warm hole grip him tighter and caused his jaw to go slack. Slowly he pulled out till only the tip was left and slammed back into the fledging.

Ciel bit his lip and he let his elbows prop him up, "**YES**!" He screamed as the other's hips began to smack against his ass. His eyes rolled back at the amount of pleasure that racked his body. Small horns grew from his head and a tail from his backside. Ciel felt as if his body was ripping open, inside and out; and he loved it. "**HARDER**!" he couldn't help but to demand move from his lover, "**Fill me! Mark me as yours**!"

Leviathan moaned and leaned down to bite a newly pointed ear, "**Enjoy it love, we wont be able to do it soon**."

Ciel wasn't listening to a word the man had said. He was too wrapped up in being screwed senseless. Ciel found he could move his tail and smiled.

Leviathan's movements stopped when he felt something go inside him, "**D-damn it**."

Ciel felt the tight heat and shudder. He smiled victoriously when Leviathan gasped, 'Found it.' Ciel was able to look back and saw his lover staring down at him. Slowly the hips began to move again. Ciel's mouth opened in a silent scream as the pace grew wicked, "**OH GOD**!"

Leviathan tangle his fingers in the blue locks and pulled.

Ciel got up on his hands and pulled his tail out. He clenched his teeth together and felt drool sliding down his chin. Wet noises were coming from his mouth and made him drip more from his tip. He felt Leviathan angling his hips different then, "**FUCK YES**!" Ciel's jaw went slack as his prostate was slammed into. One hand reached back to grab to the demon's wrist.

Leviathan chuckled and pulled the blue locks harder.

Ciel cried and moved with the force till his head was on the demon's shoulder, the hips never stopping the assault on his anus.

Leviathan licked at the hanging tongue and pushed it into the owner's mouth. The demon loved how vulgar the boy could be.

Ciel moaned loudly. His tongue lazily playing with his lovers. Two large hands twisted his nipples and caused a shaky cry. His mouth was let go and he gasped, "**Cl-close!...s-so..**."

Leviathan grabbed the boy behind the knees and hoisted the legs up.

"**AHHH**!" the new angle caused his body to be impaled on the organ, "**D-deep...too..mph**!" the hot lips kissed him again and Ciel forgot why he was complaining.

The demon invaded the wet cavern roughly before letting it go. He watched the boy's head fall in bliss.

Ciel felt the heat pooling into him again. He watching the cock enter and disappear inside him, "**M-melt...ing**." His eyes went wide as the demon grew faster.

"**You're coming love**," Leviathan kissed the sweating neck, "**and so am I**."

Ciel smiled, it had been awhile since he had a good orgasm. The hips began to move like they always did toward the end. Ciel gripped the wrist of the hands on the back of his knees. His body shook and his eyes watered. "**OH GOD, LEVIATHAN!... AHHHHHHH**!" white flashed over his eyes and he felt warmth fill him to the brim. Ciel smiled and closed his eyes, he loved Hell.

**I though you all needed a good lemon. Like, review, I'll shut up now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all chap 8!**

Ciel laughed as Lalka bounced on the red sheets. He was happy that the little one was okay. The fledging didn't know why but the baby made him feel happy, well happier. Ciel frowned and looked at her, "So you're really a cherub, huh?" The baby just made a raspberry and bounced on her butt some more. Ciel giggled, "You know, I'm not sure God is even watching Earth or anywhere else. I feel like he doesn't even care what I want." Lalka cooed and kicked out her legs, "Blttthhh." Ciel gave her a sheepish smile, "I wonder who's really being selfish, me or him?"

"I think ripping someone away from their happiness makes them selfish."

Ciel giggled, "Why do you sneak up on me?" He sat up and kissed the man's cheek, "where have you been?"

Leviathan smiled and sat on the bed, behind Ciel, "I was helping Lucifer with a battle strategy, just in case." He saw a frown flash on the boy's face. The demon sighed and then looked at the baby, "So what are we going to do with her?"

Ciel chuckled, "What do you think? We're going to keep her of course." Lalka crawled to Ciel and pushed her head into his chest. The fledgling smiled and hugged her, "Would you like that?" "Bllattthhhhaaa!" Lalka giggled.

Leviathan laughed at the duo, "Alright," he whispered and kissed Ciel's cheek, "But only to make you happy."

The boy snuggled into Leviathan's chest and Lalka snuggled into his. Hot tears ran down his face and Ciel wiped at them slowly.

"What's wrong love?"

Ciel smiled, "Nothing, I'm just...I'm just so happy." He looked down at the little one in his arms. His fingers played with the soft, golden curls. Ciel gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, "I feel like...I'm already in Heaven."

Leviathan hugged the boy closely and looked at the cherub, "Me too."

* * *

Michael sat on his chair and frowned, "What do you mean, he got away."

Barman frowned and continued with what he was saying about the matter, "Though Jehovah rules my heart, I will not die for a cause that I do not believe in. If Jehovah would open his eyes, he would see that the boy wishes to stay."

Michael glared at the young angel, "You should know your place." He then turned to the other's companion, "What do you have to say Eae?"

The other angel frowned, "I know we have failed, but Leviathan was there and..."

"Leviathan?!"

Eae and Barman nodded. "Yes," Eae continued, "he showed up looking for the favorite, even calling him by name."

Michael grimaced and stood abruptly, "Leave you two, now!"

The angel pair flew away swiftly, leaving the archangel to smolder.

Michael bit his lip. He went through the marble halls and saw his two brothers.

"Michael, there you are!" Raphael smiled, "how are you?"

"We need to council with Lucifer," the angel stated.

Gabriel laughed, "Are you playing one of your tricks again?"

Michael frowned, "No," he growled, "they have his favorite and it appears Leviathan is the one that tainted him."

The ginger angel raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand." Gabriel then narrowed his eyes, "You mean to tell me the favorite and Leviathan are an item?"

"NO!" Michael couldn't believe his ears, "it is obvious that the demon has tricked him. This is most likely revenge for them being casted out."

Raphael shook his head, "No, I have been watching them. All three seem content with their lives and as for the favorite." He paused to look over the cloud, "He has become one of them and the cherub we lost is down there as well. It looks like the favorite is found of her." Raphael could see the three in Lucifer's castle and smiled, "In all honesty, it seems like they have become a family.

Michael charged at his brother.

SMACK!

Raphael held his face and looked up at the enraged blonde, "Brother?"

Michael growled, "Do not speak of such filth again. You have forgotten what they have done, you have forgotten what THEY are!" He then turned and walked away.

Gabriel went over to his brother, "What is wrong with him?"

Raphael shook his head and then turned his brother's face to look down, "He is mad about that!" the angel point to the favorite, "he is mad at the thought of our casted out brethren finding happiness and love before us."

Gabriel saw the happy faces of the three in the castle. He could feel a twinge of jealousy as well, "I understand, if only a little."

Raphael nodded, "I understand as well but I hold no grudge toward them. I am happy that they found a place in this world, but I can not say the same for our brother." He looked at where Michael disappeared, "I fear he is too blinded by hatred to see."

Gabriel nodded, "Though I suppose we should go talk to Lucifer. A compromise would be better then bloodshed."

Raphael ruffled the red hair and laughed, "No wonder Barman is so wise, he got his common sense from you."

Gabriel chuckled, "Yeah, I guess."

Both angels left the great hall and went back to their own duties. Never knowing an angel rested against a pillar. He slowly sank down and sighed, "What are we going to do?"

**Like, review, all that goodness, I'll shut up now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all chapter 9**

Lucifer sat at his desk. A gust of rustled his papers and hair. He looked up at the tall figure that now stood in his office, "Well hello there pretty boy, how's your fabulous blonde locks doing?"

The angel was not amused, "Hello Lucifer."

Satan laughed and stood, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

Michael stepped closer to the devil, "I want to discus a truce."

"I thought we all ready had a truce?" Lucifer grinned, "Did this change?"

Michael sighed, "Listen, I have been thinking and I believe a diplomatic answer is in order." He sat on one of the plush chair, "I have come to discuss terms."

Lucifer poured a glass of whiskey. He then took a seat across from the angel, "Fire away."

* * *

Ciel yawned and snuggled under the sheets. He looked at Lalka, 'She's such a good baby.' He then noticed the man that was rubbing his shoulder, "Do you want some attention?"

Leviathan nodded and kissed the boy's cheek, "I love you." He snuggled against Ciel's neck, "I love you so much."

The fledgling looked behind him, "What are you going on about?" Ciel turned to the demon and rested his hand on the man's cheek, "What's wrong?"

Leviathan kissed the boy's soft palm, "Nothing my love."

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "You're lying Leviathan." He sat up and looked down at the demon, "I order you to tell me the truth."

Leviathan sighed and sat up as well. He took the small hand and stood.

Ciel raised an eyebrow but followed the man. They both got up and Leviathan led the boy toward the bathroom. Ciel shivered at the cold air cascading over him, "W-what are we doing?"

The demon turned to him, "I want to make out but I don't think Lalka should accidently see."

Ciel giggled when he was pushed against the bathroom door. He felt the strong lips against his. Ciel smiled when his mouth was invaded, 'I love you.' The hot tongue swirled around his mouth slowly.

Leviathan placed his forearm above Ciel's head and tangled his other hand in the soft hair.

Their tongues danced till Ciel pulled away, "You didn't...answer me," he reminded.

Leviathan stood over his love and sighed, "I'm just worried."

Ciel frowned and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, "Why?"

The demon nuzzled the boy's cheek, "I've been thinking of if the cult hadn't summoned me, if I hadn't of picked you, if I had never accidently went into your room."

Ciel bit his lip and looked down at his floor, "I see." 'Does he regret it?' the thought tugged at Ciel's heart.

Leviathan kissed the boy's forehead, "And I have also been thinking of how every choice I made was right."

Ciel smiled up at him and hugged the man tightly.

Leviathan hugged the boy back and carried him to their bed.

Ciel placed Lalka on the side of the bed and blocked the edge with extra pillows. He then re-tucked her in.

Leviathan crawled in behind the boy and wrapped his arms around the lithe waist, "You're so caring." He heard the boy giggle and smiled, "I love you," he whispered.

Ciel faintly said it back.

* * *

Lucifer sat in the plush chair and listened to the angel. He raised his hand and the speech stopped, "So let me get this straight. You want me, to either give you the boy or the cherub and if I refuse then you will attack Hell."

Michael nodded, "Yes, the boy was not meant to be here or the child. Both were mistakes."

"Or God's will," Lucifer said, his voice dipped in poison, "Isn't that what you all tell humans when something fucked up happens?"

Michael swallowed thickly, "I understand you are mad at us but I urge you not to invoke his wrath, you have caused enough damage as is."

"His wrath?" Lucifer stood, "You must be shitting me! I have been fine, everything has been fine, then HE decides to get a new favorite. HE let's that favorite's life and world shatter. HE let the child live with a demon and form at bound. I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! AND IF **HE** HAS A PROBLEM HE CAN FIX IT HIMSELF INSTEAD OF SENDING HIS CHILDREN TO BE SLAUGHTER FOR HIS SO CALLED WILL!" With that Lucifer threw his glass on the ground and glared at the angel, "Bring your army, bring your petty excuse for a race. Because ME and my followers, **Will destroy you**!"

Michael stood and looked at him, "Brother," he whispered.

"DON'T BROTHER ME, YOU ALL STARTED THIS AND NOW I WILL END IT!" Lucifer stormed from his office and slammed the door behind him.

Michael cringed at the harsh sound. His eyes were down casted and hot tears threatened to fall. He let his eyes fix on the broken glass as he whispered, "Brother." The angel let his blue eyes shift toward the sky, "What have we done?"

**Woop, chapter 9. I was think off abandoning this but then I was like 'That'd be mean and I hate when author's do that.' So I'm going to keep writing. Inspiration is hard when you're sick, I'll shut up now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, chapter ten, I'll shut up now**

Ciel got up from the bed, slowly. He didn't want to wake his love. Without a sound he left the room and went down the dark halls. He was terrified of what might happen to Leviathan and Lalka. Quickly he ran and found himself in front of Lucifer's study, 'I at least have to try to help.' His shaky hand knocked on the wood. Ciel listened for a sound but found none. Once more he knock and when here was no answer again, he went inside, "Hello?"

"Hello?"

Ciel jumped when he saw the angel standing in the middle of the room. The fledgling turned to leave but was stopped.

"Please wait."

The boy's feet stilled at the voice, it sounded almost, pleading. Ciel turned to the halo baring creature, "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am the archangel Michael," the angel bowed.

"Ciel," the fledgling said, bowing a bit.

"Oh, I know who you are," the angel smiled, "Though I don't believe you do."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Michael frowned, "I see I was right."

The fledgling crossed his arms, "If you're referring to me being the favorite then I know. I also do not wish to go with you, and if you touch me either I or Leviathan will rip you to pieces."

Michael chuckled, "I know you would but I didn't come here to take you with me, at least not now."

"Then why are you here?" Ciel asked. He took a seat in one of the lounge chairs and the angel did the same.

Michael laughed, "You remind me of Lucifer, he was a very proud child. I think that is why Jehovah favored him so." The angel's eyes turned saddened and then he shook his head, "Anyway, I was here to talk with Lucifer. Sadly it turned out to be a complete waste."

Ciel smiled, "Let me guess, you asked him to give either me or Lalka and then mentioned God. Concluding with him breaking something and leaving."

Michael's mouth hung open and then he laughed, "You are very good, kid."

Ciel nodded, "I know." He sat up straight and folded his hands.

Michael nodded. His eyes narrowed and his face became stern, "I am really happy I found you, I need us to talk about this situation."

Ciel frowned, "What?"

The angel rose, "I need you to know that this war will be bloody. Many will be destroyed and ripped apart. I want you to know Heaven will rain Hellfire and Hell will be blinded by the holy light. There will be death. Leviathan may die. Lalka may die. And **you**," he pointed at Ciel, "Will be to blame."

Ciel shivered and his eyes went wide. Tears pricked his eyes. He shot up and screamed, "You're lying!"

Michael smirked and jumped onto the window sill. He let his wings unfold as he asked, "Do you really want to take that chance?"

Ciel watched the angel fly away.

* * *

Ciel had wielded a sword before. Holding a person's life in his hands was nothing new to him. It was around noon, he guessed. Ciel remembered his talk with the angel and felt the wave of sadness. He knew what he wanted to do and new what he needed to do. Fledgling looked up at his love, who was sharpening another weapon. They were in the armory, it seemed that his demon was one of the military leaders. "Leviathan?" The older demon turned to him and he continued, "I...I.." Ciel bit his lip, he had never felt so stupid before.

Leviathan knew what the boy was thinking, 'He's afraid.' Though the demon would never admit it, he was afraid too. Not of losing to the angels but the cost of losing. He stood and moved toward Ciel. Slowly he wrapped the boy in his arms, "It will be alright," he whispered, "I won't let them have you." Leviathan began to stroke the blue locks.

Ciel nodded and hugged the man tightly, 'I love you,' was all he could think about. 'I'm so sorry,' came next. Finally he took in a shallow breath and stepped away from his lover, 'I'm going to hurt him, I'm going to hurt me.'

Leviathan, reluctantly, let him go. "What's wrong," he asked.

The fledgling shook his head and let hot tears fall, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what love?" the demon walked closer and was stopped. Leviathan tried to lean down and kiss the quivering lips.

Ciel moved his head away sharply, "don't," he choked on a sob, "please don't."

Leviathan frowned, "Ciel..." he stood fully, "what has happened? What did I do wrong?"

Ciel felt his heart breaking at the sound of his lover's voice, "I'm going with them."

Leviathan's eyes widened, "What?"

Ciel took in a deep breath, "I-I'm going...with them." He looked up at his lover, "I'm sorry."

The demon was about to question the boy when his vision darkened, "Ci...el?

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Lalka bounced on the plush lining and made another raspberry. She didn't like being in a playpen but she didn't mind if it was mommy that put her there. Her little fingers grabbed the plastic rattle. She shook it violently and giggled at the noise.

The door opening got her attention. It was mommy. Lalka laughed and clutched at the bars on the pen. She watched her mother move around the room and pick things up. Her little brow furrowed, why wasn't mommy getting her?

Ciel hiccupped and wiped at his eyes. He turned to see Lalka in her pen. "Come here baby," he picked her up and bounced her on his hip, "I love you." Ciel felt a gust of wind hit his back. He turned to the shadow behind him. His arms gripped the little body tighter, his chest clenched.

"Why me?" he whispered.

**Hey all sorry for the late update, hope you liked.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I'll shut up now.**

_"Leviathan?" _

_"Ciel?" the demon whispered. He sat up and looked at the angelic boy above him, "I thought you had left me."_

_"wake up." Ciel frowned._

_Leviathan smiled, "Why?"_

"WAKE UP, YOU MORON!"

Leviathan's eyes snapped open, "What happened?!" He saw Lucifer glaring down at him. The memories flooded back. Leviathan got to his feet and ran down the massive halls.

* * *

The bedroom door flew open, "CIEL!" Leviathan ripped the curtains back, "CIEL!" He threw furniture around the room in a frenzy. Finally he flipped the bed. His knees buckled and then fell. Tears filled his eyes as realization hit him. He ripped at his hair, "STUPID!" he screamed, "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

"Waaahhhhh!"

Leviathan's head snapped toward the closet. He raced to it and ripped off the doors. His eyes saddened when he saw Lalka wrapped in blankets, crying. "Hush little one," he whispered, "It'll be okay." Leviathan scooped up the little body in his arms, "I'll get mommy back." He looked at the tiny box that was once under the bed and walked to pick it up. The velvet casing felt so soft against his fingers, "I'll get him back."

* * *

Ciel sobbed quietly as the angel scrubbed at his skin. It didn't hurt him, he just hated being here He didn't want to be in Heaven, he wanted to be with his lover, with his baby in Hell.

"Why do you weep, favorite? You are now in the kingdom of God," the female angel smiled kindly, "You should feel no pain." She washed off the suds from the crying boy's back.

"Ciel."

"What?" her eyebrow arched.

"My name," the fledgling sucked in a deep breath, "is Ciel." He turned to her, "It is not favorite or blessed one or FUCKING TAINTED ONE! **IT IS CIEL**!" He then turned and sat in the water, making a loud splash.

The female angel shook at the out burst then looked down, "Arella."

Ciel wiped away more tears and looked back at her from the corner of his eye, "What?"

She smiled, "My name, it is Arella. I am the one that watches the cherubs." She giggled, "Forgive me for not knowing your name, you see, most humans that come here forget they ever had one. I mean, what does a name do for one in paradise."

Ciel frowned and whispered, "This is not my paradise."

Arella nodded, "I know how that feels, Ciel."

"What do you mean?"

Arella hugged the boy, and felt the little body go stiff, "I was in love with a demon once too."

Ciel melted into the hug and began to cry again. He was happy Arella didn't push him away, she only hugged him tighter.

* * *

A white fluffy robe covered Ciel. He bounced on the plush bed a few times before giving up, he didn't feel like amusing himself. Ciel found the only good thing in Heaven was Arella, she was kind to him and treated him like he was a person. 'Not some bullshit thing that can be taken!' the fledgling thought.

Ciel looked around the white walled room. He grimaced, the amount of white in Heaven was blinding. The angels here either tried to hold and hug him saying, poor baby and you're safe now, other's would just glare at him. Ciel hadn't seen Michael since the angel had dropped him off. The fledgling was beginning to regret going with blonde. He sighed and decided to sleep, there wasn't much else to do, 'After some sleep I'll think of a way to escape.'

His eyes began to close. His faint breath evening, till a loud knock startled him awake. Ciel decided to hide under the covers and wait for the assailant to go away, but this proved futile. Ciel felt the gust of wind that hit his back. He shuddered at the cold and wiggled deeper into the sheets.

"Favorite?"

Ciel choked back a sob, 'Stupid angel, making me doubt my Leviathan's abilities to fight.'

Michael knew the boy was ignoring him. He thought of apologizing but decided against it, it would do no good, not with what he was going to tell him. "Favorite," he started, "I want you to know we did this because we care."

'Got a funny way of showing it!' Ciel glared at the fabric.

"You should know that, that place if full of evil and sin. Jehovah loves you very dearly, as he loved Lucifer."

'And looked where that got him,' Ciel rolled his eyes but the angel continued.

"Leviathan has always had an odd attraction to humans, even before he had fallen." Michael looked at the moving mound, "He says they amuse him, though I don't see way. I believe he knew you were the favorite and he did this to get revenge. What better way then making the favorite turn!"

"Liar," Ciel whispered.

"What?" Michael looked at the body.

"Liar," Ciel growled.

"I speak no lies," Michael smiled, "Though you are blinded from the truth."

Ciel shot up from the bed and tackled the angel, "YOU FILTHY LIAR!" He clawed at the angelic face, "LEVIATHAN LOVES ME, THE ONLY REASON **YOU** CAN'T SEE IT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE BLINDED BY YOUR PETTY JEALOUSY AND HATE! YOU ARE WORTHLESS AND WILL NEVER BE GOD'S FAVORITE!"Ciel watched the angel's face morph into pure rage. He choked when a hand grabbed his throat in a vice. Ciel dug his nails into the hand but saw it did nothing, 'Why does it hurt?' tears flooded into his eyes.

Michael rose, still grasping the clawing boy, "You will watch your tongue. I am YOUR savor and you will treat me as Such!" He slammed Ciel onto the ground and laughed as the fledgling coughed violently, "Besides, we will be married soon."

Ciel was terrified, "W-what?" He screamed as the angel pulled him up by the hair, "LET ME GO!" He tried to beat at the offender by found his hits did nothing, "Wh-what? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!"

"Foolish boy," Michael chuckled, "Your power is slowly being drained, soon you will be as useful as you were human." He looked at the pained face and smiled, the boy was very beautiful.

Ciel screamed as lips were pressed against his. The rough mouth pushed against his without mercy. He focused all the power he could and was able to punch the angel into a nearby wall. Ciel felt himself gagging and tried to hold back the bile that had risen from the contact.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Arella screamed running into the room. She looked at the crying Ciel and the barely conscious Michael. The fledgling ran and clung to her. Arella took him into her arms and carried him to another room, "What happened little one."

"He..he," Ciel hiccupped and tried to wipe his never ending tears away, "he kissed me... a-and said th-that we were to be-be married."

Arella glared at the floor and growled. She tucked and calmed the boy down. Her wings unfolded and she flew to Gabriel, she wouldn't let Michael get away with this again.

**Chapter 11, Yay! I am sorry for being lazy, school has been evil -_- Okay ^-^ like review, I'll shut up now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all here's chapter 12, I'll shut up now**

Ciel brushed his teeth feverously. He was blinded by tears as he brushed his mouth roughly. His skin was bright red from all the scrubbing, he had shower three times since the incident and this was his fourth time brushing his teeth. He could still feel the angel's taste and touch, it disgusted him. Finally his spat out a blue foam into the sink, he swished water into his mouth and spat it out again.

Ciel wiped at his eyes again and got another glob of toothpaste on his brush. He started the process all over again. His gums began to bleed but Ciel ignored the stinging pain and continued. Once more he spat out the foam and saw the blue mixed with red. Ciel slid down to the floor and screamed loudly at the ceiling. He had always been told he was tainted and filthy, but for the first time, he felt it. "I HATE YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He began to hit at the walls, "I WANT LEVIATHAN! I WANT LALKA, SEND ME BACK TO HELL!" Ciel screamed more and vomited violently. He coughed and pressed his forehead against the wall. His body shivered violently, "I want to rip off my skin."

"That would be a shame, your skin is very nice."

Ciel whipped around and saw the ginger that tried to kidnap him. He scrambled to the corner and curled into a ball.

Barman walked toward the boy, "Don't be afraid," he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ciel glared at him and curled up tighter, "go away...please. I don't want to hear anymore lies."

Barman sat in front of the weeping boy, "I'm sorry I tried to kidnap you."

Ciel's eyes widened, 'Did an angel just apologize?'

"I now see that, that was wrong." Barman looked down in shame then smiled, "My name is Barman. What is yours, I didn't catch it among the chaos earlier."

Ciel uncurled slowly and replied, "I'm Ciel." The angel didn't seem to be evil.

Barman beamed, "That is a wonderful name. It suites you."

Ciel blushed, "Thanks."

Barman spoke again, "In all honesty I am saddened that you are here, but also excited. I mean people are wanting to start riots or throw a parade! It's so freaking cool to see something out of the ordinary here! It's amazing!"

Ciel laughed along with the angel, "I'm can't believe it, you're speaking normally. Everyone here talks like they're characters of Shakespeare's, it makes me feel illiterate."

Barman calmed down and whispered, "I am still very young. Forgive me for I have sinned."

Ciel was shocked by the words, "No, no! I like it, you shouldn't feel ashamed about being different."

"They hit you if you speak different."

Ciel's face fell but he kept quiet.

"They hit you if you dress different." Barman let tears fall from his eyes, "If you feel, act of think differently. If you question the FUCKED UP SOCIETY YOU'VE BEEN ENSLAVED TO!"

Ciel jumped at the outburst but then stilled, he could understand the anger. Though angry angels still frightened him to the core.

"THEN, IF YOU DON'T LISTEN, THEY DECIDE TO THROW YOU INTO A FIREY PIT OR FLAY YOU ALIVE TO SHOW EVERYONE NEVER TO QUESTION!" Barman threw the toothpaste tube then stopped. He looked at Ciel's shocked face. "Sorry," he whispered and sat back down, "It's just no one has every listened to me before." Barman wiped his eyes, "We're not aloud to speak our thoughts aloud."

Ciel relaxed and nodded, "I know the feeling."

Barman was shocked, "You-you do?"

Ciel nodded, "Yeah, right now. Before I had Leviathan with me, he always listened to me even when I said the most selfish things, things that made no sense." The fledgling sniffled at the memories, "I wish I had never left him or Hell."

Barman nodded, "Me too."

* * *

Leviathan flew to the gates. He didn't care that his skin was beginning to burn. The only thought in his mind was getting his love back.

"LEVIATHAN!"

The demon stopped at the sound of the harsh yell. He looked down to see Lucifer behind him, "You're not stopping me!"

"You're right," Lucifer smiled and flew beside his friend, "I'm coming with you."

"YOU TWO ARE ASSHOLES!"

Both looked down to see Beelzebub flying behind them. "I thought you didn't like parties," Lucifer chuckled. Leviathan was confused by the third demon's appearance.

Beelzebub shook his head, "If I let only you two go, I know a war will start."

All three flew into the kingdom they had once fallen from. Making sure to push Saint Peter of his feet.

Leviathan high hived Lucifer and Beelzebub shook his head.

* * *

You're going to do WHAT?!" Arella yelled at the archangels, "You can't, that's pure evil!"

Michael smiled, "It may be but it is a way to cleanse him."

"BY RAPE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COULD DO TO HIM?!" Arella was frightened by her brother.

Gabriel quietly gagged at the thought.

Raphael just looked at the floor in disgust.

Michael sat there smiling on his chair, "It will not be rape. I will wait until we are married then it will not be rape."

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME, that only makes it worse. Do you truly believe that makes sense?!" Arella couldn't believe her superiors. "Gabriel, please tell me you do not agree with this!"

Gabriel frowned and shook his head, "No, the thought sickens me. But Jehovah shows no sign of protest."

Arella was horrified, "I can't believe this!"

"**I can**."

The demonic voice caused the angels to turn to toward the hall. There Leviathan stood in the doorway, in full form. The black mist licked the air and caused fear to ripple through the angels.

"I have come for Ciel," fire erupted from the demon's hand. He growled and bared his teeth, "and I want him** NOW**!"

**Woop! I feel so inspired, anyway there shall be a fight scene, cause I feel like it. Like, review all that goodness, I'll shut up now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, making a fight scene I could be proud of was hard, sorry for the late update. I'll shut up now**

The fledgling felt lonely after Barman had left. He felt better after talking to the angel, till a click sounded and cause him to raise an eyebrow.

BBBBBBAAAAAAAAMMMMM

Ciel jumped when he heard the commotion from outside. A twinge in his heart sent him soaring. He ran to the door and tried to turn the knob it but it was locked from the outside, 'That dick angel!' Ciel cursed lowly and began to beat on the wood, "LET ME OUT!" He kicked and screamed at the top of his lungs, 'I know you're here for me.' Happy tears fell from his eyes, "LET ME OUT!"

* * *

"Wha...what are you doing here?" Michael shook, feeling the angry waves flowing of the demon.

Leviathan smiled and let his fangs shine, "I want my Ciel. **NOW**!"

Michael shivered, "H-how did you get in here?"

The black mist began to cloud the demon, "**I have my ways**."

Michael began to slowly back away.

Arella bit her lip and ran from the room.

Gabriel and Raphael stood by their brother, mostly out of fear. "Get out of here, demon," Michael stepped forth, "the favorite chose Heaven."

Leviathan narrowed his eyes. He growled lowly, "**He did, did he? Or did you come and threaten him. Did you try to kiss him. DID YOU TRY TO MARRY HIM**!"

Michael chuckled nervously and looked behind him. His brother's were gone, "COWARDS!" he screamed to the sky and then looked at Leviathan, "I had always thought I would have to fight Lucifer, but never you."

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" Ciel's throat felt raw from all his yelling. "I KNOW HE'S HERE! HE'LL KILL YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD! I HOPE HE RIPS YOUR THROAT OUT!" Ciel could feel his lover was close, 'At least I still have that sense.' "LEVIATHAN!"

* * *

The angel let out a harsh hack. He didn't expect the demon to be so fast.

Leviathan kicked the winged creature off his fist. He laughed as the marble floor was slowly soaking red. Slowly he stalked toward the recovering angel, "**I will enjoy this**."

"LEVIATHAN!"

The demon's sensitive ears could hear his lovers cry. "Ciel," he turned to were the sound was coming.

Michael saw the opportunity and charged. He plunged his sword into the back of the demon before him.

Leviathan coughed up a bit of black blood and his knees buckled. 'Fuck,' he tried to keep standing.

Michael smiled and backed away, "You have lost demon. I will take the favorite and I will be happy! You shall once again be nothing in the eyes of our lord, only an unholy nuisance." The angel was about to turn when an odd sound rang in his ear. "Are-are you laughing?"

Leviathan slowly pulled the sword out of him. Blood dripping onto the floor, tarnishing it. He continued his happy chuckled till the impalement was gone. "**You don't get it, do you**?"

Michael stared down at the discarded weapon. He looked up at the demon. There were shining red eyes glaring back at him. He unfolded his wings, Michael knew he couldn't win. The demon was now a black mass of pure evil, "I-I..." he was at a lost of words.

"**I was once an angel**. **Your holy bullshit doesn't work on me like other demons**." Leviathan walked toward the angel.

The angel fell to his knees, "p-please... f-forgive me..."

Leviathan smiled and held the angel's face in his hands, "**Never**."

* * *

"LE!" he punched the door, "VI!" Ciel kicked, "A!" he threw a chair, "THAN!"

Ciel began to sob, "please...please. I want my Leviathan." He fell against the door and hiccupped, "please." Ciel screamed up toward the cloud ceiling, "LET ME OUT!" His heart began to ache, "Please let me see him. I love him, please God, please!" The loud echo of footsteps made Ciel smile. "AH!" he fell as the door opened. Slowly his eyes turned up to look at his savor. The boy jumped up and grabbed the individual. Tears fell in waves, "You came for me," he hiccupped, "You really came."

Leviathan smiled and kissed the boy in his arms, "Of course I came for you, my sweet love."

Ciel kissed the gorgeous face repeatedly till Leviathan pushed him away, "Leviathan?"

The demon kissed him roughly and smiled. He pulled away, "I love you."

Ciel smiled and nuzzled the man's face, "I love you too."

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I'll shut up now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I got so many nice reviews, you guys are all awesome, okay, I'll shut up now.**

Leviathan kissed the boy's round cheek and then Lalka's. He hadn't been able to get Ciel off him since he had found the boy, though he didn't mind. The demon was pissed, no, he wanted to burn Heaven to the ground for what they put his love through. Even if he knew that was impossible. Leviathan want to stay in his room with his love and, somewhat, adopted daughter; but he had more pressing matters to attend to. "I love you," he whispered in the Ciel's ear. He watched his love smile, it melted his heart.

The third prince of Hell walked through the crimson halls. Leviathan regretted not killing Michael, fully. He let out a long sigh and then chuckled, he had his Ciel back. So he couldn't stay mad for long.

"Leviathan!" Lucifer called.

Said demon smiled at his old friend, "Hey."

"Well," Lucifer stared at him, "I can see by that smile Ciel is perfectly fine." Satan laughed and patted his brother on the back, "I'm glad we got there in time."

"Me too," the other lied. Leviathan then thought for a moment, "Lucifer, do you think they'll try this again?"

Satan frowned, "They won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Lucifer stopped and looked at the carpet.

Leviathan saw the solemn face, "What did you do?"

* * *

Ciel felt his lover move but was too tired to care. Hugging another being for three hours straight was a chore, and Ciel's body needed some rest. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw the sleeping baby next to him. Ciel couldn't help but kiss the pink cheeks and giggled when Lalka let out a cute squeak. He had never felt so at home then he did now, in his lovers bed, room and palace.

Slowly he crawled over Lalka and walked toward the bathroom. Even though he was home and was happy, he still felt the filth on him. Ciel looked in the full body mirror. The golden frame sparking in the light, he frowned at his reflection. Ciel briskly walked to the door and locked it. He knew Leviathan would be mad at him. The older demon hated it when Ciel would scrutinize himself in the mirror and nearly sobbing at every microscopic flaw.

The fledgling stripped and saw more damage then he had thought. He had lost a lot of weight, 'About ten pounds, I wonder how long I was up there.' Ciel then noticed the bruises the angel had left on him, 'Damn scum!' He wiped away angry tears and thought of what had happened. Ciel fell to the ground and looked at the checkered floor that was starting to be covered in droplets.

'I can't tell him,' Ciel wrapped his arms around himself, 'He'd never touch me again if he knew.' He looked down and saw the hand marks on his upper thighs, 'He would throw me away.' Ciel looked into the mirror and dragged a hand over the bites on his chest, 'Like damaged goods.' He too in shallow breaths before he couldn't take it any longer. Ciel turn to faucet in the shower on, he knew a bath would only make him wallow in he filth he was trying to escape. He didn't step in till he saw steam flowing off the water.

He screamed for a moment, before getting use to the burning sensation. Ciel took a scrubber and drenched it in soap. He wanted to feel clean.

* * *

Leviathan groaned, he couldn't get any information from the king. "What the hell did that man do?" Leviathan stopped walking when he noticed the angel girl outside his room, holding Lalka. "What's going on?" he asked her

Arella looked up at him, "Oh, hello there...um."

"Leviathan, and you are?"

"Arella," she curtsied and the stood straight, "This poor thing woke up crying and Ciel told me to take her out the room."

"I see," Leviathan bit his lip. "Go take her somewhere to play, I need to speak with Ciel."

Arella grabbed the demon's forearm. Her eyes filled with sadness, "Know, he didn't want it." She then left without another word.

'Didn't want what?' then realization hit the demon, all the bruises and personality switch made sense. He walked into the room, "Ciel?" but there was no answer. He heard the sound of the angry faucet and followed into to the bathroom. Steam was rising from under the door and caused alarms to go off in Leviathan's head, "CIEL!" He kicked the door in and saw the outline of someone in the shower. Slowly he pulled open the glass door, "Ciel?"

"GO AWAY!"

Leviathan dodged the shampoo that was thrown at him, "Ciel, what happened?"

"Please," Ciel sniffled, "I'm not clean yet."

Leviathan turned on the light over the shower and got a better look at the boy. The once pale skin was a bright red, from scrubbing or burns, he didn't know. Silky blue hair was wet and tangling and royal eyes were overflowing with tears. The demon then noticed the hand marks, 'He didn't."

Ciel sat and hide behind his knees, "It's my fault, I went with him and I..."

Leviathan's eyes widened, 'He did.' The demon walked into the water and held his love, "Hush, don't ever say something so horrible. It's not your fault." He took the scrubber from the shaky hands, "I don't blame you."

Ciel shivered and looked up at the demon, "Please...please..."

"Please what?" Leviathan hugged the boy tighter, "What ever you want, I'll give it to you."

Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon's neck. He looked into the red pools and tried to will away his fear, "P-please don't... throw me away."

Leviathan was shocked by the plea, "Ciel..." He watched his love's face fall.

Ciel began to cry harder, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't throw me away!" He was about to cry out again when lips were pressed against his. For a moment the world stopped and all sound was gone. Ciel moaned and pushed his lips harder against the demon's. His mind became clouded by the sensation he had been craving, love. But he wanted his love to cleanse him, to make him forget the evil creature's touch. He pushed his tongue against the strong lips.

Leviathan opened his mouth for the fledgling. He played with the shy appendage, lazily. He then snaked a hand up to the wet blue locks, 'Ciel.'

Ciel decided to become rougher and smiled when Leviathan went along with him. He detached his lips. Ciel began to kiss around the sculpted face and whispered "I love you, I want you...please."

Leviathan smiled and laid the boy on the tiles. Chuckling when the small body shook at the cold. He knew Ciel only wanted him to do this to help with the boy's guilt. The demon kissed the red lips and smiled, "I love you too."

**Yay! I like writing lemons, okay, see you next chapter. I'll shut up now**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, new chap, lemon warning. Please don't flame me, I'll shut up now.**

Ciel gasped when sharp teeth scrapped his neck, "L-Levi..." The fledgling trailed off as his mind became fogged. He gripped onto the man's white shirt. Slowly he racked his nails down cladded back. "I love you," he whispered against his love's ear.

Leviathan kissed the soft neck one more time before looking up at the blushing boy. He moved the wet locks from the sweet face, "I love you too," he replied.

Ciel smiled and let the man go in between his legs, "Can we do it now?"

"Soon love," Leviathan took off his shirt, "I want to make sure you feel it all." He threw the wet clothes out of the shower and then went back to his Ciel. "I want you to feel how much I love you."

Ciel wiggled his hips and then looked up at the man above him, "I feel...so." He moaned when lips silenced him. The fledgling wrapped his arms around the strong neck and tried to bring the warm body closer.

Leviathan smiled and pressed himself against his little love, making sure not to crush him. The demon could feel every shudder and quake ripple through the boy, it was ecstatic!

Ciel pulled away when hips rocked into his, "Leviathan!" He gasped as his need was ground into. Without his knowledge, his legs wrapped around the moving hips. His body began to join in the sinful dance with the other's.

The demon gasped quietly. He pulled one of the boy's legs up higher and moved faster against the petite body. "Ciel," he placed his elbow beside the boy's shoulders.

The fledgling was speechless. His demon look angelic and lustful. The black hair was shining with a halo around it, from the light. The sculpted body was wet and shimmering. Ciel bit his lip and reached in between their moving hips. "I want to help," he whispered.

Leviathan chuckled. He nipped the small ear, causing a cry, "Prepare youself for me." He then pulled away his hips so the boy could have better access

Ciel blushed. He looked down at his body and then to his lover. The demon was examining him like a hawk. "Don't look," Ciel tried to cover himself but was stopped.

"I love you."

The fledgling relaxed, "but..." A finger was pressed against his lips.

"Hush love. I have been wishing for someone to love, someone to be by my side," the demon tangled his finger's in damp blue locks. "You are the one I want, the one I have been waiting for. And nothing, not even an angel could make me forget that. I don't care what you think you did wrong. I know you would never betray me. So, to me, you are still as pure and as beautiful as the first time I had you."

Ciel laid there in shock. Till a gentle hand wiped away the newfound tears.

"I love you."

The fledgling sat up and kissed the man. He let the demon pull him onto his lap. "Do it," he said, "I want you, I want you to burn the feeling of you on me."

Leviathan held his member steady.

Ciel sucked into a breath and then slowly sank onto his lover. He gasped and felt the cock fill me, "L-Le ah!" His legs quivered as he got fully settled.

The demon played with the boy's hair, "Are you okay love?"

Ciel nodded and gripped the muscular shoulders. He slowly moved up and then sat back down, "Ah!"

Leviathan gasped and closed his eyes, 'Oh, how I've missed this.' He moved his arms to wrap around the lithe waist.

Ciel continued to move in the slow rhythm, up down up down, till he felt the frustration building. "Lay back," he said then moaned when he was entered again. Ciel pushed at the man's chest and smiled when it gave way.

Leviathan looked at the magnificent being above him, "Better love?"

Ciel bit his lip and nodded. He was able to angle his hips better, "AH!" His body stilled as pleasure ran up his spine. He pressed his hands against the abs under him and lifted his body again before dropping back down harder, "YES!"

Leviathan felt his face heat up at the lewd noises his love was making, "Ciel." He bucked his hips up and saw the look of pure joy on the fledgling's face.

"LEVIATHAN!" Ciel felt his hips move on their own, as if on instinct. "cu-cumm..ING!" He hung his head in defeat and saw the sweet smile on the demon's face, "I-I..AH!"

Leviathan began to meet the boy's thrusts, "I love you too."

"H-how can..you be ..calm?!" Ciel scrapped his nails down the pale skin under him. He began to pant heavily from the insane pace, "I-I can't mmm!"

Leviathan ground his hips into Ciel's prostate and watched the boy's head fall back into a scream.

The fledgling rocked fast, his demon side flowing out. He wrapped his slick tail on his own cock and stroked it roughly, "C-can't...last.. longer."

Leviathan let his head fall back and smiled, "So good." He could feel Ciel's walls become tighter and hot. "You're amazing love," Leviathan groped the boy's soft globes.

Ciel fell forward, "I'm a-about.. to.. AHHHH!"

Leviathan moved faster into the tight walls.

Ciel felt his body melting at the speed. His prostate was being abused so hard and his ass was being penetrated so deep. Ciel felt his body beginning to shake violently. He let out a scream in joy as ribbons shot from his body and landed on his lover's chest. His body continued to spasm and shake till he was finally spent.

Leviathan gasped as the walsl constricted him, "Ciel!"

The fledgling felt himself being filled. His arms shook and gave up. Finally his body fell onto the demon's.

Leviathan pulled out of his lover. He sat up and picked up the boy's limp body. Quickly he turned off the water and wrapped the boy in a towel. He placed the sleeping boy on the bed and kissed the plump cheek. His hand played with the blue locks and whispered, "I love you."

**Hey all, I thought you needed a lemon, like review, I'll shut up now ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you guys go, I'll shut up now.**

Ciel glared a the foreign words in front of him. Apparently it was time for him to learn the demon language, if only to show off. He frowned and groaned, "Damn you Leviathan." Slowly he walked up to the chalkboard and read the weird letters. His anger grew as the lines began to jumble.

* * *

Leviathan bounced Lalka on his knee, "You're so cute, no wonder Ciel spoils you." He kissed the chubby cheek. Lalka giggled and pulled at the demon's hair. Leviathan chuckled and untangled the small fingers, "Now I see what Ciel meant when he said your a grabber." Lalka made a pouty face, she didn't mean to upset daddy. The demon's heart melted, "You learned that from Ciel, didn't you?" Lalka smiled.

BAM!

The demon jumped and Lalka began to cry. "What was that?!" He stood and patted the toddler's back, "Shh, it's okay." The demon went toward the sound. He opened the door to the study, "Ciel what-"

"FUCK ARAMAIC!" Ciel flipped the nearby desk.

"Ciel?" the demon chuckled and sat Lalka on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not good at this!" he pulled at his hair, "Why is it so hard?!"

Leviathan walked to the board and sat it up right once more. "Do you remember learning French?"

Ciel glared at the demon, "Yeah, and I remember my hands being sore."

The demon laughed.

"Getting hit with a ruler is not funny!" he boy yelled. Ciel stomped his foot childishly and turned away from the older being, "It hurts," he mumbled.

Leviathan nodded, "And do you remember our conversations in it?"

Ciel nodded. Him and Leviathan spoke a lot in French, mostly for privacy, "I remember when we made fun of those drunks."

Leviathan laughed, "They thought we were speaking in tongues."

"And tried to exorcise us with whiskey!" Ciel burst out laughing at the memory and so did Leviathan.

The demon calmed down first and went to hug the giggle boy. He rested his chin on the small shoulder and said, "Exactly, it was a pain in the ass to learn but it all paid of in the end. Aramaic is only hard because all languages derive from it, English, is not one of the closer ones."

Ciel let out a sigh, "Fine," put the desk up again, "but can you help me?"

Leviathan nodded, "Of course."

"Yay! Mommy."

Ciel looked in the corner of the room to see Lalka clapping. He tilted he head toward his lover, never moving his eyes off the child, "Please tell me you heard that."

The demon nodded.

Ciel shot up and hugged the little bundle, "You spoke, correctly!"

"Yay!" she cried.

"Yay!" Ciel swirled the little one around. He then looked at Leviathan. "Do it."

The demon shook his head, "I'm good, you two are having fun."

"Do it!" Ciel glared at him.

Leviathan groaned, "yay."

* * *

Gabriel stood at his brother's bedside, "You're a fool."

Raphael nodded in agreement, "You're lucky he spared you, and that Lucifer was to busy blowing shit up." He felt no reason to be proper, not for this.

Michael laid there, he could barely move since the demon decided to rip out his spine, "Shut up," he rasped.

"You're lucky we were able to reattach you before you dissolved." Gabriel was disgusted by his brother, mostly for blindly following the insane man. God had found out what they were doing and was not pleased. Then they found that the cherub watcher was gone. Just to top it all off they found out what Michael had done to the favorite. He and Raphael were lucky to even be alive after the meeting.

Raphael nodded, "You should thank us, God and forget about the favorite."

Michael turned to them, around his eyes were black and looked sunken in. He whispered, "Never, we'll try...again."

Gabriel shook his head, "You left us no choice."

Raphael nodded. He turned away from the blonde angel, "You do it Gabriel, I can't."

Michael narrowed his eyes, "What are you...speaking of?"

"Our orders,"Gabriel pulled out his sword, "And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit!"

Michael screamed as the metal plunged into his heart, "NO!" He felt his skin begin to crumble and break, "FORGIVE ME!" he screamed at the sky, "FORGIVE ME!"

Gabriel and Raphael covered their eyes, the light was blinding and the heat unimaginable.

The ginger angel coughed and swiped at the dust in the air. On the bed was nothing but a brunt outline of the other angel. Gabriel looked down and whispered, "Good bye, my brother."

Raphael said nothing. He thought Hell was too good for the blonde.

* * *

Ciel had learnt only a few words, seeing as how he kept getting distracted. "Leviathan," he looked at the older demon, "I'm hungry."

Leviathan laughed and switch Lalka on his other hip, "What do you want?"

Ciel smiled, "I want cookies."

The demon looked at him, "Really, you can't be serious."

The fledgling took the child from the man, "**Cookies**."

Leviathan had never thought the word 'cookies' could sound so threatening. "Okay, okay I'll go make cookies."

Ciel smiled and left the demon in the hall, "I'll be in our room!"

Leviathan raised an eyebrow, "He's planning something, I can feel it."

* * *

Ciel closed and locked the doors of the expansive room. He placed Lalka on the bed, "Wait here love, mommy has to show you something."

Lalka bounced on her butt and waited. She wiggled around on the clean sheets, 'I don't like waiting.'

"Here I come."

The baby sat up and saw her mother walk out of the closet.

"What do you think?"

Lalka laughed and smiled, she was too happy for words to explain, "Pwetty! -uper Pwetty!"

Ciel blushed and hugged the little one, "Thank you sweetie." He gave her a loving kiss, "Do you think daddy will like it."

Lalka nodded and grabbed at the white fabric. She nuzzled into it and tried to eat it.

"Ah!" Ciel pulled it out of the toddler's mouth, "You can't eat that sweetie." Ciel smoothed out the wrinkles, "This dress it special." He turned to the full body mirror and smiled, "It's very special."

**Hey all, one or two more chapters and I'm ending this puppy, kitty, eh either ways fine. I'll shut up now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all, chapter 17. I'll shut up now. **

Leviathan pulled out the fresh baked cookies, "I wonder what he's doing?" The demon set treats on the rack to cool and then let his back rest against the counter. He was puzzled by the boy's newfound solidarity. Sure Ciel had always like alone time but it had been increasing as of late. Afterward the fledgling would be smiling and laughing, 'Maybe he's just masturbating.' Leviathan chuckled at his thought.

"LEVIATHAN!"

The demon heard the footsteps and then his love burst through the door.

Ciel placed the baby on the counter and then went up to the man. He had caught sight of the cookies and smiled, "Aw, you actually made them for me?"

Leviathan chuckled and then tilted his head, "Wow, have you gotten taller?"

Ciel hm'ed and then placed a hand at his forehead. He measured it out and found he had grown! Ciel was shocked to find he was to the demon's shoulder, "I can't believe I didn't notice."

Leviathan ran his fingers in the boy's hair, "I guess it was a subtle change."

Ciel smiled and hugged the man, "I like it." Blue eyes locked with red, "It'll be easier to kiss you now." Ciel stretched up and gave the man a quick peck.

Leviathan nodded, "I like it too." He went for another kiss then a loud clatter made the lovers turn around.

Lalka wiped her face, using fingers, but only smeared the chocolate more. She giggled and waved her hands and knocked down another cookie, "Yummy!"

Ciel tried not to laugh and walked over to the baby. He wiped the chubby cheeks clean and nuzzled her face, "Look at you." He picked her up, "You smell like chocolate, like a chocolate doll. Yes you do!" Lalka giggled when her cheek was kissed.

Leviathan smiled at the pair, "You two are at tag team of evil."

Ciel looked at the man. He deviously smiled at the comment, "You're so sweet." A thought popped into Ciel's head, "Speaking of which, I want to go to the garden today."

"Why?" the demon asked.

"Because, for reasons," Ciel mumbled, "and to see what my bouquet can be."

Leviathan didn't catch the last part, "What?"

"You always talk about it!" Ciel smiled and took the man's hand, "I really want to see it with you." He gently moved his thumb on the cold flesh, "Please."

Leviathan was confused by the tone, it wasn't begging but it wasn't a demand. The demon smiled, 'He's asking me.'

Ciel looked up, "Can we go now?" He tugged the man's arm and wasn't surprised when the body moved with him.

Before he could react, Leviathan was dragged down the halls.

* * *

Ciel rested the cherub on his hip, "Look at the fishies, Lalka." The baby reached down to touch one of the koi and let out a fit of giggles. Ciel watched her chubby fingers play with the water and the scaled creatures swimming in it. He took off the child's shoes and sat her on the ledge.

Leviathan had never felt so content. He continued to watch his love fawn over the baby. The demon didn't mind the cherub, he knew both of the beings had him wrapped around their fingers. Leviathan's mind then began to drift. He tilted his head back against the bench. His thoughts wondering if he hadn't of done the thing he did. 'What if I had ignored the chanters? If I had ignored Ciel's plea? If I had left or killed the brat?' He looked at the two, still splashing in the pond and smiled.

Ciel sat on the marble fountain and continued to let Lalka play in the algae water. He jumped when lips were placed on his neck. Ciel looked back at the demon behind him, "What are you doing?" He nuzzled the man and was kissed again.

"Nothing love," Leviathan held the boy's waist and watched Lalka play, "She really likes fish."

Ciel shook his head, "I think she likes being outside. I know I do." He placed his head on the man's shoulder. Ciel had been wanting to ask the demon about their wedding but had been to afraid of rejection, "Leviathan?"

"Yes love?"

Ciel frowned and looked at the baby bouncing on the ledge, her little feet in the pond. "Never mind," he whispered and took the little one back in his arms, "Let's go back." 'God, I'm such a puss,' Ciel frowned at his cowardice.

Leviathan hugged the boy tightly against his chest, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," The fledgling tried to shimmy away.

The demon frowned, "You're lying through your teeth."

Ciel bit his lip and opened his mouth to answer.

"Ah!" Lalka wiggled in protest from being squished between her parents.

Leviathan backed up a little, "Sorry sweetie." Lalka grabbed his hair and pulled in retaliation. "Ow!"

Ciel got her little fingers untangled, "Lalka, don't do that to daddy."

The baby blew a raspberry and buried her face in her mother's chest, "daddy, owie!"

Leviathan kissed the top of the golden hair, "I'm sorry." Lalka reach up and gave sloppy peck to the demon's nose, "Iz k."

Ciel laughed and hugged the baby tight, "You're too cute for your own good."

Leviathan felt his chest flutter at seeing the kind smile. He loved seeing his Ciel happy. Carefully, he caressed the side of the boy's face and turned it.

Ciel moved with the hand, "Leviathan?" The demon only smiled at him and ran a thumb over his mouth. Ciel eyes became half lidded, "What?" The fledging felt the lips on his and moan quietly. He covered the baby's eyes. His knees became weak as the hot tongue played with his. Ciel used his free hand to grab the muscular shoulder. He needed something to hold him up.

Leviathan lazily threaded his fingers in the soft blue locks. He wrapped his muscle around the younger's and swallowed the moans.

Ciel felt the need for space, 'Before I want to have sex in the open.' He pulled away first and shuddered. He let out slowly breaths and wiped his mouth clean, "Wow." His head rested on the demons chest, "Damn your wicked kiss."

"Ah!" Lalka interjected, she didn't know what was going on but mommy sounded hurt. Ciel uncovered her eyes and Lalka giggled, 'Why's mommy's face red. I bet a tomato hit him.' The thought sounded logical to the toddler and she stuck with it.

Ciel didn't know why the baby started to wipe at his face but he didn't mind. He simply took the little fingers and gave them a kiss.

Leviathan chuckled. He kissed the fledgling's cheek, "I love you."

Ciel's heart skipped a beat, "I love you too." He went in for another kiss.

"Ah!"

Ciel giggled and pulled away from the man, "We love you too, Lalka."

Leviathan nodded in agreement. He took the baby and swirled her around, "Who else could be our flower girl?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Leviathan smiled, "You heard me, our wedding's in two weeks."

* * *

Lucifer sat at his desk when a loud scream echoed throughout the castle. He covered his ears till the noised stopped, "I guess Ciel got the news." Satan took the pen back in his hand again and began to write.

**Hey guys, next chapter will be the last and I have no idea what to write after this, I'll shut up now.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, chapter 18 ^-^ I'll shut up now.**

Arella brushed the blue hair into place and smiled. She placed the veil on the boy and wiped away tears.

Ciel smiled and turned to the mirror in the dressing room. The dress was tight around the chest and hips then flailed out. There was black lace trim at the bottom and around the waist. Ciel didn't know why but the dress seemed tighter then before. He sniffed and tried to hold back tears.

Arella began to wail, "You look so beautiful, oh God! I can't stop! I'm so happy!"

Ciel hugged her, "Don't cry, because then I'll start crying then it'll just be a mess." He tried to blink away the water in his eyes.

"Mommy!" a high pitch voice broke the teary joy.

Ciel look around the room till he saw the moving bundle under the layers of fabric. He bent down and lifted the material and saw Lalka. "How did you get in there?," he picked her up, "You are just the cutest little flower girl I have every seen." Lalka giggled and hugged her mother. Ciel was proud of his work. Lalka's dress was white with a silk top and attached skirt that looked like feathers. "You look like a chick." Lalka giggled out, "peep, peep."

Arella took the little girl and fixed the child's curls and plastic tiara.

Ciel laughed and picked up his bouquet of white roses, which he and his fiancée happily picked.

* * *

Leviathan slicked his hair back then messed it up again, "Why is this hard?"

"Dude, you're freaking out," Lucifer chuckled, "a hair style should not be that hard to choose."

Beelzebub looked into the room and shook his head, "Gays man, I tell you what."

Lucifer just stood there silently.

"Why?" Leviathan glared at the man.

Beelzebub shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying."

Lucifer shook his head, "Anyway, don't be so nervous. You look fine and I bet Ciel looks good in a dress."

Leviathan pinched the bridge of his nose, "Memo, memo to me. Kill you, after my wedding." He walked out the room, hearing both of his friends laughing behind him.

* * *

Hell didn't have a church they could use so Lucifer had the great idea to use the throne room. Ciel didn't mind and neither did Leviathan. The fledgling looked out the carriage window to see all the people flooding into the castle, there were even a few angels. Ciel took in a deep breath and smiled, 'Everything will be okay, Leviathan will be with me.'

"Mommy -ook!" Lalka pointed upward and Ciel's eyes followed. "What the Hell?" the ball of light drifted downward and then disappeared. Ciel shrugged it of and the carriage stopped. The bride exited. Lalka trailing behind him, throwing flowers willy-nilly. Ciel smiled down at her, "Save some for the ceremony, sweetie." Lalka beamed and nodded.

* * *

Leviathan tried not to freak out as the music began to play, 'Why the hell am I nervous?!'

'Because you're a twat.'

'Get out of my head Lucifer!'

'Make me!'

'Would you two shut up!' Beelzebub was tired of the internal arguing.

The door opened and Ciel walked in.

Leviathan looked back at the other demons, they were just as stunned. Ciel's face had a light blush to it. His eyes were shining and so was the kind smile. The dress he wore would catch light and shimmer. Making the diamond ring on the boy's hand jealous, 'Now I really see why God wanted him.' To top it all off Lalka was bouncing down the aisle throwing rose petals. The mixed of pure beauty and cuteness was almost too much for the demon.

Ciel was terrified. All eyes were on him as he walked. 'Please don't trip, please don't trip, please!' He continued gracefully till he got to the steps. Ciel held out his hand to his love.

Leviathan took it and helped the fledgling get up the steps. There were no priest in Hell, that would help anyway, so Lucifer decided to do the ceremony. Much to Leviathan's disapproval but for most of the part Lucifer was professional, till toward the end.

"Does anyone, and even if you do shut up, say these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Ciel giggled behind his white roses when his lover face palmed. Just as Lucifer was about to finish a gust of wind rattled the castle. Everyone looked at the source to find, a woman? Ciel was in shock, she was beautiful. Her whole body was a glowing white and her hair moved like air, wrapping around her body then swirling out.

"W-who are you?" Ciel asked.

The woman's voice was like a soft thunder, "I am, that I am."

Ciel whispered, "God?"

The woman nodded.

Leviathan stood in front of his love, "I won't let you take him."

The woman chuckled and walked toward them. She was about eight feet tall but not in a disproportionate way, "I am not here to take him, I am here to offer my blessing. Please move." Leviathan continued glaring at the woman but let her pass.

"I always thought you were a guy," Ciel said dumbly as God stood before him.

The woman chuckled, "That is how your race perceived me. I have no gender, I am a simple being."

Ciel just nodded.

The woman touched the boy's cheek softly, "Look at what your own kind has done to you. Look at what my children have done to you." Her white eyes saddened, "Forgive me, I never meant for this to happen. I only wanted to help you. To show, that even though you may not see me, that I am still there."

Ciel felt himself tear up, "Why have you come now? After everything is over?"

The woman smiled and hugged the boy. Ciel didn't protest and let God's love wash over him. In his ear, she whispered, "I heard you pray. I'm sorry I was late to answer."

* * *

Leviathan sat on the bed and waited for Ciel to come out of the bathroom, 'What is he doing in there?' God had left after hugging the boy and the rest of the ceremony went of without a hitch. Now they were in their honeymoon suite, Lalka was with them, Ciel didn't want to leave her home. Leviathan didn't mind though, he didn't like being separated from the girl either.

Ciel opened the door and smiled at his love, "Hey."

Leviathan sat up, "What were you doing in there?"

Ciel blushed and went up to him. Slowly he took off his shirt. Then he took the man's hand and placed it on his stomach.

Leviathan looked up at the boy. Tears pooled in his eyes.

Lalka was confused and crawled over to them. She reach up a hand too and giggled.

Ciel wiped his own eyes dry, "Do you feel it?" He looked at Lalka and smiled, "I know you do." The toddler giggled and fell on the bed.

Leviathan placed his ear against the boy's stomach, "Hello there," he whispered against the flesh.

Ciel wiped away the man's tears, "Keep going, I've read they can hear you."

Leviathan hugged the boy's waist, "My name's Leviathan," he whispered I'm your dad."

**Okay guys, I hope you all liked the story, give me some ideas what to do next. ^-^ I'll shut up now.**


End file.
